Not what I signup for this year,
by Jeanie Riddle
Summary: Ron word verliefd op forbiddenground, hetzusje van Draco, Zij ziet hem ook staan maar lucius doet moeilijk. Draco probeerd haar te helpen maar dat word voor hem steeds lastiger als hij niet meer weet waar hij thuishoord en lucius steeds gevaarlijker word.
1. Good Morning Sunshine!

_De broer van mijn vriendin…_

_De vriend van mijn zus…_

_De broer van de vriendin van mijn beste vriend…_

_De eerste dag na de vakantie. En natuurlijk allemaal varslapen. Wiens eerste dag begint niet zo? Zweinstein studenten in rep en roer. Kan niet anders zijn dan leuk toch?zij kunnen niet even snel terug nar huis om dat ene boek nog snel te pakken. En om alles bij uil over te laten vliegen is ook zowat._

_De eerste morgen begint al goed, voor denk ik iedereen. De een gaat plat op z'n bek bij het flirten de ander geeft en/of ontvangt een super gezellige wake-up call. En natuurlijk is Hermelien weer eens de enige zonderlast van een ochtend humeur._

_Toen de 14 jarige Ronald Wemel s'morgens zijn bed uit rende om te gaan eten had hij niet verwacht dat hij nog geen 2 uur later hopeloos zou vallen voor de lieftallig Lotte van 13. Het is haar eerste jaar en het enige wat ze vroeg was hoe ze op het station moest komen. Omdat haar broer wat later was. En ze vroeg het nog wel aan Harry! 10 Minuten nadat ze elkaar hebben ontmoet heeft het lieve meisje vriendschap gesloten met Harry en Hermelien. Anyway de twee zien elkaar na tien minuten al gelijk gigantisch zitten. Ondanks dat ze niet bevooroordeeld wilt zijn. Haalt Lotte Stiekem het bloed onder Hermeliens nagels vandaan. HIJ WAS TOCH ECHT VAN HAAR $*&!#._

_Maar ja, La vita va avanti (life goes on)_

_Dacht ze. Maar nee, Lotte valt als een blok voor zijn rode koppie. Terwijl Ronald zich met zijn hoofd op een gay - ass roze wolk bevindt en loopt te bedenken hoe hij Lotte totaal gaat veroveren. Komt haar broer het perron op lopen. Die in een klap meer moeilijk heden met zich meebrengt dan Ronald wilde._

_Haar broer is niet al te blij met Ronald naast zijn 3 jaar jongere zusje. En helmaal niet met haar nieuwe vrienden. Oorlog word verklaard._

_Het word zoals altijd weer een lekkere puinhoop. _

_Met geheimen, reputatie, leugens, geflirt, black-mail, afgunst, set-ups, verboden liefde, etc. etc . _

_Kort om vol, Ego, Haat, Nijd en lekker veel bijtend sarcasme. _

_(Gekrengd Ego, aanpraat Haat, Nep Nijd en vooral lekker veel bijtend sarcasme.)_

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_

_Hoofdstuk 1_

_Een lief blond meisje ligt vredig in haar veels te grote hemelbed te slapen.  
__Niet dat, dat nog lang duurt, Want op dat moment komt haar broer binnen.  
__En hij is niet ongewapend…_

_SPLATHSSS! _

_En wel met een emmer water van -2 graden Celsius.  
__Nu was dat lieve – blonde – meisje – dat – vredig –net- nog- in – haar – veels – te – grote – hemelbed – lag – te - slapen.  
__Een DOORWEEKT – lief – blond – meisje – dat – net – nog - vredig – in – haar – veels – te – grote – hemelbed – lag - te - slapen.  
__Ow en ze was ook wakker geworden. En ze gilde, en ze was kwaad en aan het schelden.  
__Dus was het eigenlijk alleen nog maar een  
__Doorweekt – blond – meisje – dat – net – nog – vredig – in – haar – veels – te – grote – hemelbed – LAG – te - slapen.  
__Dat nu heel erg kwaad was…  
_'_Goeie morgen. Hoe lang heb je nodig om klaar te staan?' Vroeg hij iets te vrolijk.  
__Haar broer zette de emmer op de grond en gaf haar een handdoek.  
_'_Ik ga je echt nog eens een keer afmaken.'  
__Mompelde het doorweekte-blonde-meisje-dat-net-nog-vredig-in-haar-veels-te-grote-hemelbed-LAG-te-slapen-en-nu-wakker-was-geworden die al weer wat tot bedaren kwam.  
_'_Later.'' De broer lachte.  
__Een uurtje misschien anderhalf. Mischien twee want ik wil rustig wakker worden. Hoezo? '  
_'_We vertrekken over drie kwartier. Je moet eens vooruit denken. Kom je niet in tijd nood.'_

_Het meisje kwam kreuntent en steunend uit haar bed, graaide haar kleren van de haak en schoot daarna haar badkamer in.  
__Haar broer liep op zijn gemak de gang over naar zijn eigen kamer 6 deuren verderop, om zijn boeken voor het komende schooljaar te checken.  
__Het blonde meisje pakte een zwarte schoen onder haar bed vandaan.  
_'_Hier heb je, je vooruit denken! Nu alleen nog goed mikken.'  
__Zei ze zacht._

_Hij pakte een boek van de kast naast zijn bed en stopte het bij de rest van zijn spullen. Maar wel ver onderin niet iedereen hoefde te weten dat hij extra vakken had gekozen. Hij droeg een normale donkere spijkerbroek met een zwarte blouse. Hij was redelijk lang en een aan de magere kant. Stijlvol, mooi en toch hetero. Hoeveel mannen krijgen dat voor elkaar?  
__Hij droeg een leren horloge en een leuke zwarte gymschoen.  
__Op het moment eentje want hij was de andere kwijt.  
__Gelukkig niet voor heel erg lang.  
_'_HIER! VANGEN SUKKEL!'_

_Daar kwam de missing shoe al aanvliegen.  
__*superman deuntje*  
_'_Daar dacht ik gisteren anders wel aan.."  
__Die kreeg hij naar zijn hoofd geworpen door zijn jongere zusje.  
__Mooie rode plek. _

'_Auw..'_

_Bulls-eye!_

_De rest van de ochtend verliep in serene rust en stilte.  
__Soort van…  
__Als je, ochtendhumeur geschreeuw en het geluid van vliegende/neerstortende voorwerpen,  
rust en stilte vind klopt het helemaal._

_Een half uurtje later liep het meisje de woonkamer binnen,_

_De jongen zat rustig op de bank zijn spullen te checken.  
__Totdat…_

'_Hiiiii luitjes.'  
__De meest irritante stem op de gehele aarde die rust en stilte wreed verbrak.  
__Het harde schelle geluid deed gewoon bijna pijn.  
__De jonge rolde met zijn ogen. Hij mag deze jongedame niet zo graag.  
__En ook al kon hij uit een redelijk groot assortiment dames kiezen zou je denken.  
__Dit was zijn vaste vriendin. Waarom? Omdat dat zo besloten was.  
__Door wie? Door iedereen die het weer eens beter voor hem wist. _

_Zijn zus begon te lachen.  
_'_Daar is je lieve vriendinnetje.' _

_Fluisterde ze zacht.  
_'_Heb je pa al verteld dat je d'r gaat dumpen.'  
_'_Nee dat gaat makkelijk. En wat gaat hem dat aan ik krijg toch weer een gezellig…'  
__Fluisterde de twee vinnig, voor de deur open ging.  
__Terwijl hij opstond zette de jongen zijn standaard poker face op.  
__Het meisje dat net binnen kwam lopen was iets minder rustig._

'_HAAAAJ SGATJE HEB JE ME GEMIST?'_

_Riep ze iets te enthousiast.__Haar over-done kapsel en outfit maakte haar er nog dommer uitzien dan ze al was. Deze dame was het type dat van niets wat afwist en van niets wat hoefde of wilde weten. Zolang het maar voor haar gedaan werd. ze dacht dat ze prachtig was maar eigenlijk was ze klein en dik en had ze het gezicht van een travestieten mannetjes miereneter. Vooral in combinatie met de kleding die ze droeg. De rest kun je zelf in vullen. Kortom gewoon een dom wicht._

'_Ja, Tuurlijk ik mis altijd de reden om een dozijn pijnstillers weg te slikken.'  
__Antwoordde hij droog terwijl ze hem om de hals vloog.  
_'_Wat ben je toch grappig!' Gierde het domme wicht.  
_'_Ow Echt? Dat van dat dozijn pijnstillers was niet echt een grapje.'  
__Dacht de jongen terwijl in zijn tas checkte of hij ze bij had. _

_Niet perse door haar maar gewoon voor het geval dat. Altijd handig toch?  
__Het blonde meisje probeerde de kamer uit te sneaken maar het was te laat.  
_'_Hiii Lieve Lucinda!'  
__Riep het domme kind.  
_'_Het is Lotte. Jij domme koe.'  
__Zei het meisje vriendelijk. En ze verliet de kamer.  
_'_Ik ben even mijn dreuzel kleding aantrekken, was ik helemaal vergeten.' Loog ze snel. _

**_De zelfde ochtend in Het nest:_**

'_Wakker worden.' _

_Er kwam geen reactie… _

_Hermelien Griffel trok zijn warme dekens weg en Ronald Wemel begon te kreunen van ongenoegen.  
_'_Schiet nou eens op Ronald we vertrekken over een uur al naar het station.'  
__Commandeerde Hermelien terwijl ze zowel Harry Potter als Ronald wemel hun bed zowat uit sleurden.  
_

'_Je moeder heeft het ontbijt al klaar.'  
__Fluisterde ze in zijn oor. _

_Waarop er ineens iets met rood haar opsprong en naar de keuken sprintte.  
__Terwijl Harry naar de badkamer liep om z'n tanden te poetsen.  
_'_Ow hoi Harry,' Ginny Wemel stond voor de deur van de badkamer te wachtten.  
_'_Goeiemorgen,' Antwoordde hij verlegen en slaapdronken. _

_Ginny bloosde even.  
_'_Lekker geslapen?' _

_Harry knikte zo stoer mogelijk terwijl hij tegen de badkamer deur wilden gaan hangen,  
__die zoals je al raad open ging met een duffe Fred of George erachter. Die twee zijn echt NIET uit elkaar te houden!  
__Ginny begon te lachen terwijl ze over Harry heen stapte.  
__En snel zichzelf de badkamer toe-eigende. _

'_Dames gaan voor.'  
__Zei ze met een lief glimlachje ,  
__en Harry stond moeizaam en verneder op.  
__Hermelien liep langs en hielp Hem overeind.  
_'_Volgende keer dat je indruk wil maken probeer een stabiele ondergrond te vinden.'  
__Knipoogde ze.  
_'_Bedankt voor de tip.' Mormelde Harry._

'_Ow en nog een tip van flip, Ginny komt er echt niet meer uit de badkamer gedonderd voordat we weg moeten. Ik zou maar even m'n gezicht in de keuken wakker spoelen.'_

'_En een kauwgompje nemen je adem stinkt nogal heel erg eerlijk gezegd.' _

_Voegde ze er vrolijk aan toe.  
_'_Bedankt voor je advies.'  
__Zei Harry lichtelijk beledigd.  
_'_Geen dank daar zijn vrienden toch voor?'  
__Het meest irritante aan Harry's beste vriendin Hermelien was haar gedrag in de vroege ochtend. _

_Aangezien ze op een *boerderij was opgegroeid, was ze eraan gewent vroeg op te staan en had ze om de een of andere reden echt last van veel en veel te veel energie s'morgens in de vroege ochtend._

_Als je het aan Harry dan in ieder geval.  
_'_Hoe KAN je zo actief zijn in de ochtend. Ik bedoel het is het woord zegt het, het is OCHTEND!'  
__Zei Harry terwijl Hermelien vrolijk verder liep. _

'_Ik slaap s'nachts lieve Harry, Ik denk niet heel de hele godganselijke tijd aan het lang rood harige meisje dat in de kamer naast je ligt te pitten en die by the way ongelofelijk snurkt. Maar Misschien zou je dat ook eens moeten proberen dan krijg je misschien ooit nog de energie om op beide benen te kunnen blijven staan._

_Staat ook gelijk een stuk… hoe zeg je dat? Ow ja manlijker!__' Knipoogde Hermelien achteruitlopend. _

_

* * *

_

_*In dit verhaal zijn Hermelien geen tandartsen maar hebben ze een eigen boerderij waarom?Omdat ik dat leuk vind, daarom xD _


	2. The new girl

2 uurtjes en heel wat meer ochtendhumeuren later op het station:  
Een meisje in een dreuzel spijkerskinny en een half jurkje met een Gwen Stefani-glimlach en een zandloperfiguurtje, tikte Harry op zijn schouder.  
'Excuseer me, maar weet u hoe ik op perron 9¾ kan komen? Ik hoorde jullie per ongeluk praten. En ik hoopte dat iemand me kon helpen. De conducteur heeft me net, zeg maar een beetje heel erg voor gek verklaard', zei ze verlegen.  
'Uhm, ja, tuurlijk, wij moeten toch die kant op. Wil je met ons mee liften?'  
'Ronald Wemel', stelde Ronald zichzelf snel voor.  
'Harry Potter', volgde ons scarfaceje.  
'Ik weet wie je bent. Mijn broer heeft me al alles verteld over Zweinstein.'  
'Maar niet hoe je op het perron moest komen', lachte Hermelien.  
'Nee, Hij zou me brengen, maar z'n vriendin begon te zeuren dus ben ik alvast vertrokken. Ze is voor hem echt een liefdadigheidsgevalletje. Maar okeej, Hermelien Griffel was het toch?'  
Hermelien knikte bevestigend.  
'Lotte, aangenaam.'  
'Dus wie is die broer van jou?', vroeg Ronald.  
'Ik denk dat ik liever eerst op het perron sta voor ik jullie dat vertel', lachte ze voor iemand kon reageren.

'Schiet nou eens op!' Molly Wemel werd ietwat ongeduldig.  
'Ja we komen!', riep Ronald. Hermelien en Lotte liepen wat sneller vooruit. Ronald, die al ondersteboven was van haar maar wilde doen of hij een echte vent was, fluisterde tegen Harry: "Die gaat vallen voor de Ron-man."  
"De Ron-man, Ronald? Meen je dit nou?", lachte Harry die eigenlijk alleen oog had voor de lieftallige "kuch" Ginny.  
'Die gaat plat voor super Ronald', zei Ron op zelfverzekerd, waarna hij op Lotte afliep. Harry zuchtte vermoeid.  
Na voorgesteld te zijn aan Molly en de rest van de Wemels en te zijn uitgemaakt voor mager scharminkel, werd Lotte naar het perron al flirtend begeleid door Ronald. De klik was er, alleen

Ronalds moves waren echt uit een boek, zoals:  
Hoe versier ik dat ene leuke meisje. (Uitgelegd in duidelijke stappen.)  
Babes versieren voor beginners,  
Deed het pijn, toen je uit de hemel kwam vallen? En andere openingszinnen.  
Of  
Flirten Voor Dummies deel II

Het was zo overduidelijk en slecht dat het gewoon zo gepland leek.  
'Ronald, je weet dat je aan het flirten bent met een eerstejaars hè? Iemand van mijn leeftijd. Hoop dat je daar niet aan denkt als je haar eenmaal in het echt kan zoenen. In plaats van in je fantasie', pestte Ginny.  
'Ach hou toch je kop', zei Ronald gegeneerd terwijl hij wegkeek uit Lottes ogen. Lotte kwam niet meer bij van het lachen. 'Zijn jullie altijd zo aardig tegen elkaar?'  
'Meestal is het erger', vertelde George of Fred of wat dan ook.  
'Ik zou maar niets met Ronald beginnen. Hij heeft echt zo vaak last van een koortslip',

loog George.  
'Oh, en hij is bigamist', voegde George (of was het Fred weer?) er snel aan toe.  
'En soms denken we toch echt dat hij een beetje gay is.' Zeiden de twee in koor.  
'Kunnen jullie echt voor een keer je bek houden',

blafte Ronald. Er werd in stilte gegrinnikt.  
'Oké, oké, bi dan, sorry hoor', lachten de twee.  
'Zolang hij op meiden valt ben ik tevreden', zei Lotte stoer.  
'Amaaj, een gebekte eerstejaars. Bel de krant!', zeiden Fred en George alweer irritant synchroon.  
'Ik zou bijna vragen of jullie één brein deelden, maar volgens mij delen jullie gewoon één spinnenweb in de plaats daarvan of zoiets', lachte Lotte. Fred en George liepen lachend verder.  
'Kom zometeen bij ons zitten', stelde Ronald voor.  
'Wat als ik bij een andere afdeling word ingedeeld?'  
'Ik bedoelde in de trein. Waar denk je dat je word ingedeeld?'  
'Ik hoop bij Griffoendor, maar ik denk Zwadderich. Daar ken ik ook de meeste mensen.'  
'Zwadderich is stom', zei Ronald op kinderachtige toon en Lotte begon te lachen.  
'Ja oké, zo meteen moet ik nog op dezelfde kamer als die achterlijke schreeuwwijven die daar zitten. Ik kan het alleen goed vinden met de jongens daar.'

'Zoals?' vroeg Hermelien.

'Pfuhh.. Zabini, korzel, kwast, weet je wel dat groepje daar.'

'Zabini is ook stom..' reageerde Ronald.

Lotte Lachte, 'Nee Ron Korzel en Kwast die zijn stom!'

De gespreksstof was een beetje op.

'Hoe oud ben jij eigenlijk?' vroeg ze aan Ronald na enige tijd stilte.  
'14, Jij?'  
'12, Bijna dertien', zei ze er snel achteraan.  
'Maar je zit toch in de 1ste?'  
'Ja, ik moest een jaar later beginnen door wat dingen thuis.' Ron viel voor het eerst in hun gesprek helemaal stil. Wat zeg je op zo'n moment?  
'Vertel ik nog wel een keer', redde Lotte hem.  
Ze hadden een heel vage maar snelle en geweldige klik, maar veel boeiende gespreksstof was nog niet aan bot gekomen de laatste 15 minuten.  
'Ik zat ook eerst bijna op een fransozen school. Maar mijn moeder zei dat ik niet hoefde te gaan en naar Zweinstein mocht, als ik me als een dame zou gedragen.

Dus ik braaf knikken. Mijn broer moet een oogje op me houden maar hij verlinkt me toch niet ofzo.

Ron keek haar weer vreemd aan.

'Ja, ook daar kun je later misschien uitleg over krijgen.'

'Gewoon heel hard rennen', vertelde Harry toen ze op perron 9 stonden en hij wees naar de massieve pilaar die druk bezig was perron 9 van 10 scheidde.  
'Ja, haha, ik ben dan wel blond maar niet achterlijk.' Harry deed het voor, George, Fred en Ginny volgden. Lotte was overtuigd en deed toen toch maar wat Harry had gezegd.

Niet veel later kwam Patty Parkinson uit de muur gevlogen. Wat eerlijk gezegd best een droog gezicht was. Gewoon iedereen (op een paar nieuwelingen na dan), snapte het principe, maar zij begreep er echt gewoon nog steeds geen snars van. Er was maar een ding goed aan haar. Als zij ergens was betekende dat, dat ze, hoe ongewild dat van zijn kant ook was, rond een bepaal persoon hing. Iemand van wiens zijde zij nooit week. Wat voor de zoveelste keer bewezen werd,  
want na haar verscheen uit de muur de lange, blonde, slanke, blonde, knappe, blonde, rijke, blonde, arrogante, blonde, goed geklede, maar vooral erg blonde Draco Malfidus.  
Die rustig verder liep en er blijkbaar niet eens dacht om Patty op haar benen te helpen.  
Hij kreeg eerder een kleine geamuseerde grijns op zijn gezicht toen Patty zo 'charmant' en vooral snel als mogelijk overeind probeerde te komen.  
Op zijn dooie gemak liep hij de menigte door.

Ron wees naar hem. 'Zie je die eikel daar? Dat is Draco Malfidus en dat is de grootste los…'  
Lotte luisterde niet echt meer en riep Draco toe.  
'Heej jij daar! Idiote snul!' Draco keek met een ruk om en riep lachend naar Lotte.  
'Wie noem jij hier snul? Achterlijke dwerg!' Lotte trok een Drama queen wenkbrauw op.  
En toen een zielig pruillipje dat professor Sneep of misschien zelfs Voldemort zou doen smelten.  
Maar dat scheen Draco niet veel te raken.  
'Moet ik nu wat voelen of zo?', lachte hij.  
'Nee, waarschijnlijk niet. Geen gevoel... Familie trekje hè?', antwoordde Lotte vrolijk.

Lotte had de aandacht van het hele clubje. Ginny en Hermelien keken geïntrigeerd, de rest alsof het een toneelstukje was.  
'Kom je met ons mee of blijf je met die Wemel staan flirten, jij kleine bloedverraadster.'  
Het sarcasme in zijn stem zou bij alle Wemels, Harry en Hermelien al helemaal een bijtend gevoel geven, maar in plaats van gekwetst te zijn stond Lotte er nog steeds heel vrolijk lachend bij.

De trein reed het perron op. Draco maakte een gebaar dat Lotte moest opschieten, waarop ze vluchtig en beleefd afscheid nam en zei: 'Dat is dus mijn broer. Ik zie jullie op school nog wel of in de trein ofzo. Ik kan toch nooit lang bij Patty in de buurt blijven. Doeiii…'  
Ze liet een stomverbaasde Harry, Hermelien, Ron en andere Wemels op het perron achter zich.


End file.
